celebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Court Revolution
The Court Revolution, also known as the 1994 uprising, was an armed insurrection on the Dominal Base in October 1994 in which Gregory Court, a Dominal operator since 1992, led the extremist factions of the Celtican Army against the presidency of Nicholas Bedford. The uprising caused a dramatic shift in power as Bedford was deposed and the Celtican Army became the new authority on the base. The revolution also sparked the third Carbon Expansion, leading to the emergence of the fourth Occupant. Background In 1988, President Mack Soeby partitioned the Dominal Army into the Wesley and Duke Army and the Celtican Army after bloody infighting that broke out in 1986. Many Celtican soldiers, who were more right-wing in their ideology of the base, felt that they were marginalized with respect to the W&D soldiers. As a culmination of the rise of the Celticans, Soeby resigned on June 1, 1992, leading to a four-day struggle for power that resulted in the ascension of Nicholas Bedford to the presidency. Bedford led by a conservative platform that immediately labeled the Celtican Army a "terrorist organization." Tensions flared months after the recruit surge brought Gregory Court and James Soeby to the base. On October 31, 1992, a shootout between Dominal soldiers and embittered Celtican rebels killed 31 unarmed operators inside one of the main buildings on Sector 3. Bedford ordered the American Regional Intelligence, 9th Division to track down and use special forces to raid rebel cells within the base in January 1993, leading to the breakup of many hideouts. On February 1, 1994, after an effective anti-terror campaign by the Dominal Army, Gregory Court became the new Commander of the Celtican Army. On March 22, 1994, Court declared anonymously in a video to President Bedford that he would seek a revolution to oust him, allowing ARI 9D to track down his location from a bunker in Sector 2. A special forces raid on the bunker on March 25 killed 49 Celtican rebels and forced the retreat of over a thousand Celtican rebels, including Court himself, from the base. After three months of attacks, Court looked for the right vulnerable time to strike. A major blackout on September 29, coupled with the spiraling of the Occupant's wife's base on October 20, gave the impetus for the operation. The resultant spiral caused a massive deterioration in several buildings on the base and prompted a major call for reconstruction from the Bedford administration. In the wake of the destruction, the revamped and rejuvenated Celtican Army decided to sweep through and claim the place as theirs. Aims On the video sent out anonymously by Gregory Court to Nicholas Bedford on March 22, 1994, he highlighted several reasons for the coup d'etat. * He wanted to bring the Celtican Army to its highest level of prominence since its creation in 1988. * The marginalization of the Celtican Army following its declaration as a "terrorist organization". * Punishment for the deaths of unarmed operators involved in the special forces raids in 1993. * Bedford's reduction of the standing army by 17%. * His hands-off policy regarding reforms on the Dominal Base. Revolution During the early afternoon of October 23, 1994, Gregory Court led hundreds of Celtican soldiers across the sea that connected Sector 1 of the Dominal Base and the entrance dimension site. Sector 1 contained a lookout island that had a large three-story concrete complex, but the lack of warning before the invasion led to a delayed response by the Dominal Army. Court had organized the hundreds of Celtican soldiers into boats and guided them across the water to the island. The invasion would have most certainly failed if the attacking force was the sole source of soldiers; instead, while they sailed across the water, Celtican soldiers on the base provoked multiple gunfights in the open, causing chaos. As the boats descended on the shoreline, the guard on top of the lookout post alerted the rest of the Dominal guards and the frirst shots rang out from atop the roof. The soldiers made it to the concrete structure's facade without many injuries and broke through the compound, detonating stun grenades to disorient the Dominal Army. The front door was kicked open and four Dominal soldiers were shot immediately, causing the first deaths of the revolution. Aftermath